moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Uptown Fifi
Uptown Fifi is a song about Fifi that was released in the Moshi TV Show in December 2012. In the beginning of February 2013, it was uploaded on the Moshi Monsters Official YouTube Channel. A week later, it was shown on The Daily Growl. It features in the second Moshi Music album, The Movie Soundtrack, but does not appear in the movie. Summary Fifi is shown snuffing in a jacket, throwing out the wallet and picks up a credit card. Before leaving, she check if Bubba is looking and frighteningly attempts to sneak off. Bubba jumps up, only shown as a shadow hovering over her. He scolds her and she drops everything to run off. As soon as she hits the sidewalk, she puts her nose in the air and strolls off. She encounters many Moshlings who try to woo her but none of them manages to impress her. Scrumpy presents her a Fablo Fiasco painting, Humphrey tries to attract her with a Traditional Turkoy, Mini Ben attempts to surprise her with a Jack in the Box, Rocky just shows her a rock and Pocito strikes a few poses. Nothing that could bother Fifi until she encounters McNulty balancing a bone and becomes smitten. Next shot, McNulty is proudly parading along new found love, who was given the bone. Bubba -in pixel style art shift- has however found them and chases them around town while they take a run for it. The video's animation is made to resemble silent film of the late 1920s. After Bubba encounters the couple, the style switches to 8-bit, creating both a contrast between old and new, and also both styles being the earliest version of such styles. The only thing in colour during the silent film parts, which takes up most of the video, is the heart clip Fifi wears in her hair. During their bone balance, McNulty is grey, but after being chosen by Fifi, they regain regular colours while the rest of their surroundings do not. Characters *Fifi *Bubba the Bouncer (as Fifi's owner) *McNulty *Scrumpy *Humphrey *Mini Ben *Rocky *Pocito Lyrics Trivia *The joke of the song's title is likely that Fifi "acts Uptown" but her living conditions are more "Downtown". *A throwback to this song was made in The Great Moshling Egg, not only in explicitly pasting scenes of it on main street but also by the fact that Fifi is under protection and "ownership" of Bubba the Bouncer. He shows much more consideration for her in the movie. *Lummox is said to have a liking in Fifi, and would be more logical to feature among the Moshlings who try to impress Fifi. But this video was roughly released a year before Lummox was available in the Zoo. Gallery MV UF Jacket.png MV UF Snatch it.png MV UF Bubba.png MV UF Stay Vigilant.png MV UF Stay.png MV UF Text card.png MV UF Scrumpy.png MV UF Scrumpy and Humphrey.png MV UF Text card 2.png MV UF Mini Ben wow.png MV UF Rocky.png MV UF Rocky and Pocito nope.png MV UF Text card 3.png MV UF McNulty hold up.png MV UF Impressive.png MV UF Bone.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty strolling.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty otp.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty notp.png MV UF 8-bit.png MV UF Wreck-it Bubba.png MV UF Thump a Bubba.png MV UF We are dead.png MV UF The End.png Category:Music Videos Category:Music